Blue Velvet
by wanweirdd
Summary: Bilbo Baggins's sisters: Poppy, Camellia, Elanor and Marigold find themselves falling for four particular dwarves. As time goes on though, they realize how tough loving a possessive, jealous, aggressive and greedy dwarf can be. Especially when they claim you belong to them. Kili/OC ; Fili/OC ; Thorin/OC ; Dwalin/OC
1. Chapter One

It was a most normal day in Hobbiton.

The sound of cheerful laughter and hearty chuckles could be heard dancing through the warm country side wind, the smell of baked goods and bread filling ones nose with the marvelous scent of proper home cooking. Female-hobbits stood watching their children with a sharp eye, while the males bent their backs to fix there home's gardens.

The sun shined brighter on one particular hobbit, who smiled as it dabbled over the grassy road before her.

Poppy Baggins skipped leisurely through the happy little town, swinging her woven basket in a gentle arc. She hadn't felt this relaxed in some time, whether it was the beautiful weather or the fact that she and her family had just been asked to attend a most important party tomorrow evening.

As she neared the bend of the road, the young hobbit let out a little squeal - practically flying the rest of the way toward her comfortable hole in the ground.

"Bilbo!" Poppy yelled as she spotted her eldest sibling sitting calmly with a pipe in hand. "Bilbo, my dear brother! You won't believe the invitation we've gotten!"

A small smile grew over his face as he opened one eye, "And what, might I ask, was this invitation to?"

"To a party of course!" The girl smiled, practically jumping up and down as she fell to her brother's feet. "And guess, just _guess_ who's party we're going to!"

Bilbo humored her, putting his pipe down and crossing his legs as he stroked his hairless chin. "Who's?"

"The _Buckleberry's!_" She burst, "can you believe it?"

"What's so grand about the Buckleberry's? The older hobbit replied, his dusty blonde brows furrowing. "Arrogant the lot of them are."

"Oh but brother, have you not seen their oldest son?" Poppy grabbed her chest dramatically, fanning herself with a tiny hand.

Bilbo chuckled and shook his head at his young sister's childish antics, returning to his long pipe. "Why don't you go along and tell your sisters, I bet Camellia would be happy to hear about this."

"Of course!" Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Poppy grabbed her basket and practically ran up the steps to her round door's home. "Camellia! Camellia, Marigold! Elanor!" She called. "You won't believe what's happened!"

"What?"

Poppy let out a squeak as she almost collided into her oldest sister, who thankful stepped aside just in time before their was a massive wreck of limbs, Marigold Baggins looked down at Poppy with strict, but soft eyes - nodding at her youngest kin to continue.

With deep breath, she smiled. "Guess who just got invited to a party at the Buckleberry's?"

"Who got invited to the Buckleberry's?" Poppy turned to see another one of her sister's, Camellia, enter the room, her brows furrowed as she ran a brush through her thick blonde hair.

"We have! And Philip will most defiantly be there!"

Camellia's plump lips twisted into a pleased smirk. "When?"

"Tomorrow evening!" Poppy grasped her hands to her amble chest, her light green eyes gleaming. "Do you think he might notice me?"

"Who, my dear?" Marigold smiled, setting down her basket of laundry and nodding toward Poppy's hand. "And did you get the bread for supper?"

Nodding, the youngest Baggins handed her sister the basket before she continued. "Philip Buckleberry of course, the Buckleberry's eldest son," Poppy smiled dreamily. "He's absolutely the most handsome hobbit I've ever laid eyes on and _his eyes!_ They're as blue as the afternoon sky!"

"It's too bad they won't be on you tomorrow night," Camellia walked past her sister with a wide grin, bumping the tiny brunette with her hip as her velvet-like voice continued to taunt her. "Poppy, my darling."

"Camellia, enough!" Marigold stated, giving the stunning hobbit a strict glare. "Let Poppy have an admirer for a change!"

"I'm only stating facts," the blonde's smile widened as she egged her young sister on, her vibrant blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "we all know who he's had his eyes on . . ."

"Out!" Camellia giggled as Marigold whipped a piece of clothing in her direction, gracefully hoping out of the way with a wink in Poppy's direction. "Go find Elanor, the both of you are going to help us in the garden."

Marigold sighed as she watched Camellia leave the room, shaking her head at her sister's extreme case narcissism. Turning, she bent to pick up the laundry basket from the floor only to see a frown adorning a particularly small hobbits lips.

"Are you alright, Poppy?" Marigold asked, her brows furrowing in concern.

"She's right,"

"Who's right?"

"Camellia," Poppy shrugged and attempted a smile, though it wavered. "All the hobbits fancy her."

"They fancy her _beauty_, my dear Poppy." The older hobbit sniffed. "If they ever noticed that vanity of hers I'm afraid they would all run for the hills!"

"But she's so charming and witty, Marigold! I'll never find myself a proper husband if she keeps swiping them from me!"

"You are more beautiful then then you realize, in both face and spirit. The room light's up with your smile, don't you see?" Marigold set her hand against her sister's cheek, giving her a tender smile. "The hobbit you've been waiting for will come someday, you just have to be patient."

Poppy's brows furrowed, "how do you know?"

"I just do." She smiled, "Now," bending down, Marigold put the laundry in the other room and made her way down the hall. "Come, help me in the garden."

The two made there way toward the back of their hole in the ground to find the other two sisters, moving toward the front so they could pick some vegetable for supper later that night. Poppy pulled a smile back on her face as she laughed with her sisters, pushing her insecurity's to the back of her mind. It would only drive her mad to think of her sister Camellia's great fortune of beauty and intelligence.

"Is Bilbo still out there?" Marigold asked as she pulled the front door open.

Poppy nodded, "Yes, he was - "

The group of woman paused, gasping as they laid their eyes on a tall old man. His long white hair, sweeping silver beard, and broad shoulders made him look like some wise king of ancient legend. In his aged face under great snowy brows his eyes were set like coals that could suddenly burst into fire.

"Bilbo?" A Marigold's soft‚ feminine voice interrupted.

Both Bilbo and Gandalf turned to see all four of the beautiful Baggins sister's standing next the circular green door‚ each strikingly similar and astonishingly different all at once.

The first was smaller then the rest‚ her dainty little hand pressed against her lips as she attempted to smother her childish giggles. The girl had light brown hair that was curled in a normal hobbit fashion‚ falling down to the middle of her petite back in neat little ringlets. The girl's contagious smile caused a delicate crinkle to reside next her green eyes and a pair of charming dimples to adorn her cheeks.

Gandlf's eyes moved to the next sister‚ who was quite blatantly pushing out her chest, the woman's blue dress baring a generous amount of cleavage as she played with the tight fabric. She was by far the most beautiful of the four‚ her silky blonde hair and porcelain skin the pinnacle of doll-like perfection. But sadly‚ she let off an air of selfish pride that could be seen quite clearly on her flawless face.

The next was a bit more plain‚ with her ashy blonde mane pulled back into a simple bun. Her soft‚ pretty face was cast down as she looked at her large feet, and a dusty novel sitting in her dainty hands that she kept playing with endlessly. Gandlf's face softened at the woman's timid demeanor‚ slowly moving his old eyes to land on the last of the sisters.

This ones features were more mature then the other four‚ baring high cheek bones and dark arching brows that were high in suspicion when she watched the wizard with suspicious blue eyes. The tiny woman had a mother-like aura about her that practically wrapped around the three other girls in a very protective shield.

Pushing a lock of curly blonde hair behind her ears‚ Marigold looked toward her brother in question.

"Well, this must be the Baggins sisters!" Gandalf greeted, nodding toward the wide eyed women. "You all have grown into such lovely creatures!"

Poppy was confused of how this large man knew them, looking to her eldest sister as she nodded. "Why thank you, my good sir." Marigold smiled, looking up at him in curiosity. "But might I ask what it is you need?"

"I'm looking," he began, moving his eyes toward a particular male-hobbit. "For someone to share in an adventure."

Bilbo gaped as his sister's gasped in horror. "An-an adventure?" Shaking his head, he began in a sour voice. "Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Ree would have much interest in adventures." The oldest Hobbit stood, playing with his pipe nervously as he moved toward the family mail-box. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable thing. Make you late for dinner!" He chuckled, looking up at Gandalf once more before turning to his wide-eyed sisters. "All of you, back inside. Back inside."

Shooing his sister into their hole in the ground, he glanced back once more at the wise old wizard - nodding his head.

"Good day."

* * *

_**just a little taste of the new characters! hope you'll keep reading! Dwarves next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter Two

The smell of fresh, home cooked food waft around the humble hobbit home, filling the wooden walls with warmth and comfort. Outside, the sun had slowly begun to set below the horizon and it caused the home to become warm with the colors from the candles. In the small kitchen, four she-hobbits were bustling around trying to finish their supper, their musical laughs echoing throughout the home as they cooked the fish and prepared the vegetables.

Poppy had finished with the carrots and broccoli and set them on the five plates sitting before her. The other sisters bringing forward their part of the meal they had prepared: Marigold adding spices to the fish she cooked, Elanor cutting out a few slices of bread and cheese while Camellia scooped up the potatoes she had made. Quickly, Poppy grabbed the tea pot that began to whistle over the fire, smiling as she questioned, "Why do you think the kettle makes such a noise?"

The other three sisters chuckled at their sister's unusual question, Elanor replying her soft, breathy voice, "I believe it's the kettle's way of telling us it's getting much too hot!"

All the sisters began to giggle, grabbing the plates from the kitchen top. Marigold nodded for Poppy to bring the tea pot with her and they smiled as they were met with the sight of their brother contently smoking on a pipe at the head of the table. His dark blue eyes lit up at the sight of the hearty meal, rubbing his stomach in excitement. "My, doesn't this look delicious! When did I get so lucky as to have such wonderful cooks for sisters?"

"We haven't the slightest idea, my dearest Bilbo." Camellia chuckled, giving her brother a quick kiss on the cheek as she set a plate before him. "Eat up quickly, Elanor and I promised to help the Bolger's with their new set of twins early in the morn."

"Oh, how are they?" Marigold asked, taking a dainty bite of fish. "I heard they were a chubby duo!"

Elenor let out a small, longing sigh. The shy she-hobbit was desperate for a family of her own, a loving husband, a bouncing bout of children and a warm home where they could all live a happily ever after. "They're just precious, Mari! You must come with us tomorrow, you've always been so wonderful with children, I'm sure they'll love you!"

"Can I come?" Poppy questioned as she took a bite of bread. "I'd love to hold one of them!"

"Of course, I don't think they would mi -" Camellia was cut off with the sound of ringing, each hobbit of the Baggins family turning to the door with a furrow in their brows.

Bilbo tossed his table napkin against the dining room table in blatant annoyance, motioning for Marigold to sit back down. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll get it." With a heavy sigh, the wavy haired hobbit made his way toward the front door with a scowl across his round face.

"Who in the world would come over during supper? A bit sudden don't you think?" Camellia asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Someone was not taught good manners," Marigold muttered with a shake of her head. "Surely they realize it's just not proper."

Poppy's brows furrowed and she pushed a strand of loose, brown hair behind her pointed ear. "Maybe it's an emergency, we shouldn't jump to conclu-."

"Which way, laddie?" A voice boomed, "is it down here?"

The sound of heavy boots filled the warm hobbit home, causing the four sisters to pause their comfortable eating. They're breaths caught as they heard Bilbo's frantic voice echoing against the walls and they each immediately stood and moved toward the other side of the room. Worried thoughts filled their minds as they attempted to figure out who it could possibly be, hoping it wasn't that strange wizard again.

But the creature that entered was something they never in their wildest dreams could have ever possibly believed would stand in their dining room.

A _tall, thick, tattooed dwarf_ with metal caking his fingers and battle scars marring his face stood before them with his arms crossed over his furry attire. His intimating demeanor had the four sisters gasping in surprise and shock, their small bodies moving closer against the walls as they attempted to politely get as far away as possible from the intimating creature.

Bilbo bustled across the room quickly to stand close to his frightened group of sisters, keeping a wary eye on the massive dwarf as he muttered, "Grab him an ale and some supper, let's hope that'll get him out of our hair."

Elanor and Marigold nodded and moved swiftly toward the pantry, while Poppy and Camellia went to grab the dwarf some ale.

"Why in the world would a_ dwarf_ visit our home?" Camellia asked as she grabbed a large, wooden mug from one of the shelves. Poppy stood discreetly behind the corner of the kitchen's entry way as she attempted to catch another glimpse of the massive creature. "Poppy, come away from there!" Her sister hissed, tugging at the cloth of her blue, velvet dress. "We must remember he is still a guest!"

"Goodness! I never thought dwarves were so large!" Poppy giggled, pressing her dainty fingers against her lips as she attempted to keep quiet. "He's as wide as a door!"

"Seems like a brute to me."

"Oh, Camellia," Poppy pouted. "We don't even know him!"

The blonde looked at her sister as though she'd grown another head. "I don't need to _know_ him, I _see_ him."

"Just because someone isn't beautiful on the outside doesn't mean they aren't beautiful on the inside, Camellia. He could be the kindest, most loving dwarf you've ever had the pleasure of meeting but, you're eyes are blinding you and making you believe something that could possibly be completely untrue." Poppy smiled with a shrug. "Who knows, he may enjoy midnight strolls and flower picking."

Camellia snorted at that, shaking her head as she muttered softly. "Sometimes, I really wish I was as optimistic as you."

"Why would you want to be like me, Camellia? You're practically perfect."

The stunning blonde beauty stared at her younger sister with blue eyes that were wide with blatant shock, an expression twisting over her face that had an uneasy feeling settling in Poppy's stomach. In a breathless, borderline hysterical voice, Camellia whispered. "I will _never_ be perfect."

A silence hung over the two, the air becoming thick as they stared at one another, but a sniff from the older hobbit broke the dark spell as she moved to grab the ale. "Let's move quickly, the dwarf is probably thirsty."

The girls made their way back to the table, handing the large mug of ale to the massive creature before quickly moving to the corner where their other sister stood staring at the floor as they attempted not to make faces at the sloppy sounds coming from the creature. Poppy's nose wrinkled when the dwarf bite the head off one of the fish, his eyes staring pointedly at something beside her. With a furrow in her brow, the brunette looked to see his gaze directed straight at Elanor; who stealing glances herself, a bright blush painting her cheeks.

Poppy attempted to conceal her giggles, a loud snort leaving her as she hurriedly covered her mouth.

When another ring came from the door, the girls watched as Bilbo jumped up again; his eyes looking to them desperately before he made his way to the next room.

The dwarf took one last gulp of his ale before standing straight, his eyes still trained on Elanor. For a moment, Poppy thought he was going to pounce but instead he only nodded his head and walked from the room, glancing back once more as if she would somehow disappear.

When he finally left the room, the sisters all turned to Elanor with their brows raised in suspicion. But the soft-faced female kept her wide eyes on the ground with a face that was so red Poppy momentary wondered if she was choking on something. With a shrug, Elanor whispered a quiet, "_I don't know_" before the loud sounds of greeting filled their ears.

"Oh! Ha-Ha!" A older voice yelped in welcome. "Good evening, brother!"

A deep chuckle sounded, and Poppy's giggled again when Elanor shivered. "By my beard, you are shorter and wider then last time we met!"

"Wider, not shorter." They heard a laugh, "Sharp enough for the both of us!"

The girls waited a few moments, before another dwarf entered the room; his long white beard and small frame causing them to relax significantly. The shorter dwarf sat down at the table with a happy smile spread across his old face, his voice quiet as he murmured with his brother. When the much larger dwarf whispered something in a language they didn't quiet understand, the older brother looked to Elanor with chuckle falling from his throat.

"Well!" He looked to the tattooed creature before turning toward the tiny hobbit. "I honestly never thought this day would come, laddie!"

"Marigold," Bilbo grumbled, frowning at the unusual company in suspicion. "Would you mind grabbing Balin a plate of food and ale?"

The blonde shook her head and quietly obeyed her brother's request, leaving the other three girls standing awkwardly in the corner. They didn't know what to do exactly, but wait for the dwarves to finishing eating and leave.

Poppy couldn't resist the smile tugging on her plump lips, watching as a few more heated looks were passed between the large dwarf and Elanor. Her heart warmed at the romantic-ness of it all and almost laughed out right when her sister took a dainty step forward as if taken over by some sort of spell. Of course, the idea of them being together was completely illogical, Bilbo would never approve and neither would the rest of the hobbits in the Shire. But it was heart-warming all the same.

When Marigold set the plate of food before Balin, the old dwarf immediately dug into the warm meal; abet, with a bit more manners then his brother.

"Very good, this!" He praised, giving Marigold a smile. "My brother, Dwalin and I thank you for your hospitality."

The oldest Baggins sister smiled at the dwarf, bowing her head in thanks. "It is no trouble at all, we're pleased to know you're enjoying our home."

Another ring at the door had the conversation cut off and the sisters couldn't help but smile in amusement when their brother let out a not so inconspicuous sigh. His irritated face spoke volumes of his thoughts about the dwarves intrusion and he practically stomped toward the front door in a manner that reminded Poppy of a youngling throwing a tantrum.

"If this is another dwarf, I'm afraid our poor Bilbo may combust." Marigold whispered to her youngest sister as she joined her side.

The young hobbit giggled, a set of dimples adorning her flushed cheeks. "How many more do you suppose might come?"

"Lets hope this one is the last," Marigold chuckled. "We can't hardly feed them all!"

The sisters were interrupted by a loud shout from Bilbo, "That's my mothers glory box!" His voice stated, annoyance smearing against his words. "Could you please not do that!"

Still smiling, Poppy stepped forward to see who else could possibly want to intrude upon their home at such a late hour a small giggle falling from her throat as her eyes met -

The hobbit gasped, the grin on her face dropping almost instantly.

He looked to be just a few years older then herself, his body wide and stocky with strong legs and arms, the limbs well rounded with fit muscles like he did a great deal of fighting and sword play. His head was topped with a bout of dark brown hair that fell around his face and ears in a messy tussle, the ends ragged as though he'd cut it with a blunt knife.

Poppy's wide eyes roamed up his thick torso and reached his face, her lips parting in a small gasp as she found herself mesmerized by a pair of beautiful, hazel-brown eyes. Her heart thumped against her chest, her breaths coming out it soft, but quick pants as she attempted to pull herself together. She felt as though she'd been hit in the stomach, the feelings inside her so strong it caused a red flush to warm her cheeks.

_He's . . . absolutely . . . perfect . . ._


	3. Chapter Three

Poppy blinked once. Twice. And then finally, a third time.

He was the most handsome and magnificent specimen of a dwarf that literally dripped with incontrovertible virility and strength - sticky and bitter and sweet like blackstrap molasses. And it awakened something recondite and yearning that changed the rhythm of her heart. He was still a few feet away, but she could feel his warmth radiating over her flushed cheeks and she felt like a plate of butter left out in the sun - her insides deliquescing further into something she had never felt before.

Poppy sucked in a short breath through her teeth, painfully frozen between the driving impulse to take a step forward into the musky heat of the dwarf . . . or to turn and hide behind her irritated brother. Never had the hobbit felt such unexplainable wanting before. And it scared her. Her brain felt swollen and sluggish - she simply couldn't fathom, much less understand, this strange feeling inside of her. Poppy's breaths soon began to fall from her dry lips, rapid and shallow, echoing in her pointed ears with a grounding rasp as she flailed against the turbulent maelstrom raging through her body and mind.

"Kili, at your service."

Jumping out of her daze, the young hobbit gasped as the handsome dwarf bowed before her with his intense brown eyes fixed solely on her. His voice was as rich as silk, dripping with a charismatic charm that had the poor creature flushing the color of a springtime apple.

"P-Poppy Baggins at yours!" Was the she-hobbit's quick reply, her small hand pushing a lock of curly hair behind her ear. Kili followed the movement. "Would, would you like some ale? You must be quite famished from your travels."

The dwarf, Kili gave Poppy a wide grin and a nod that had her melting on the spot. "Yes, yes; thank you!"

Giving Kili a dimpled smile in reply, the pretty creature began to make her way toward the kitchen, practically beaming with overwhelming excitement.

The moment Poppy turned the corner, she grasped her warm chest, leaning against the wall behind her to catch her breath. Her hands practically shook as she raced forward to grab a mug of ale, stopping beside a nearby pan to fix her hair and pinch her cheeks to give it some color. Not that it needed any, she felt as though her cheeks were about to turn to liquid from how hot they burned.

Taking a deep, slow breath the hobbit made her way back toward the table the handsome dwarf occupied, her heart thumping as she breathed. "Here you are!"

Kili smiled and shuffled over, his eyes warm as he gestured to the seat beside him. "Would you do me the honor?" He questioned.

"Oh!" Poppy gasped, giggling breathlessly as she attempted to calm her raging flush. "Of course," sitting down beside him, she began to play with her small hands, her doe-eyes looking up a Kili with complete and utter adoration.

Kili stared at her in return, his eyes darkening as he drank the lovely creature in. He felt his body warm as he looked down upon her soft body, his eyes moving to gaze upon her beautiful, dimpled face with a smile so wide his cheeks began to ache. She was everything he could have ever hoped for and more and he found himself leaning closer and closer to her without his knowledge.

It wasn't until eight more dwarves came bustling into the room that Poppy was broken from her trance, her eyes widened as they began to devour their pantry's food supply. "Oh my!" She whispered, looking to see her brother yelling for them to put things back into their rightful places. The young hobbit felt a smile grow over her face at the humorous scene, her small hand attempting to stifle her childish giggles. Soon she was surrounded by the larger creatures, and her body was pushed indecently closer into Kili's side. Her lungs caught and she looked up to find the handsome dwarf gazing down at her with his dark brown eyes, his lips but a breath away from her own. She blushed furiously and quickly looked away in embarrassment.

The whole room was bustling with energy, food flying everywhere as well of shouts of glee. She had never met such a marry gathering in her life and she found herself practically bursting with excitement.

Every few seconds she would look to Kili, who was shoving the Baggins's food supply down his throat as though he hadn't eaten in days. The smile on her face grew and she let out a contagious laugh that had Kili's head whipping her way, food dripping down his face like that of a little babe. The sight caused her giggle harder, pleased when the dwarf joined in with her, wiping the food from his mouth with a thick hand. His broad shoulders shifted back and his massive arm wrapped around Poppy's petite body, his hearty laughs continuing as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

_But Poppy froze._

She had never been touched by a male before, with the exception of her brother and father. It caused her veins to grow warm and her heart to beat quick against her breast. Her small body testily closer to his and she smiled softly when his grip tightened. The young hobbit felt so warm and tingly that she was positive she was in paradise.

Looking up at Kili once more, her began to let her gaze move across the room at all the colorful characters. But stopped, her eyes widening the size of dinner plates as she caught her older sister, Camellia, sitting on the lap of a blonde dwarf across the table. Her dainty fingers fed the large creature his meal with a smile gracing her lovely face, so soft and warm that it lit up the entire room. Poppy head tilted to the side curiously as she continued to watch the risqué couple.

The youngest Baggins had never seen her sister look this happy before, it was as though she was glowing when she stroked the strong dwarfs beard, running her delicate hand through his hair and across his cheek. Their eyes never left the other as they gazed into one another, and Poppy couldn't contain her smile as she looked upon the romantic scene.

"Poppy," Kili's voice whispered into her ear sensitive ear. The young girl shivered. "Come with me."

She could do nothing but follow, her hand landing in his as they made their way through the warm hobbit home.

Soon, they stood in front of the front door; which Kili opened swiftly. Before Poppy could understand what was going on, she found herself outside, the handsome dwarf shutting the door tightly behind them.

His gaze locked with hers for a moment, before lazily trailing down her face, washing over every perimeter as if taking an immaculate inventory. The tension was unbearable and she could hear his breath snag and unravel. Just like hers.

"Do not move," his words were merely a husky whisper at the back of his throat. His eyes slowly moved from her lips toward her eyes, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. With a shaky breath, Kili lowered his face toward her soft mouth.

Slowly.

_Agonizingly_ slowly.

Poppy closed her eyes, suddenly craving the touch of his lips against her own.

She knew it was wrong to feel such things, especially out of wedlock and especially since they'd hardly known each other more then an hour or two. Someone could catch them at any moment and then the young hobbit's reputation would be ruined. Gossip would fill the town about young, innocent little Poppy Baggins kissing a dwarf and the uproar it would cause would be truly ferocious. But, at that moment, the creature could hardly care about anything but the feel of Kili's lips against her own. She could not even think straight and her chest became sore as her heart beat painfully against her bosom.

When the kiss she so desperately craved didn't come, Poppy's eyes popped open to find him watching her, so close her eyes had to cross. His breath spilled warm and moist over her lips and she attempted to inconspicuously breathed him in.

In a voice so low, so quiet Poppy wondered is she imagined it, Kili whispered, "_My One_."

When their lips met, the hobbit could have sworn the stars in the sky burst into a million pieces from the overwhelming, bone-deep passion that the slow kiss held in it's sizzling depths. Poppy felt her whole body heat up in a way that left her breathless and confused, her brain growing fuzzy as her small hands desperately clutched at Kili's broad shoulders.

His grip on her hips tightened and he pushed her against the cold door as he deepened the kiss into something frightfully intense, something that had Poppy questioning the scorching feeling growing in her belly. She felt so right in Kili's arms, it was as though she belonged there. And in Kili's mind, she did. In the short few hours they had known each other, Kili knew who Poppy belonged to. She belonged to _him_. And no one was going to take her away from the young dwarf. _No one_.

Reluctantly pulling his lips from the flushing hobbit for breath, Kili let his mouth whisper it's way up her cheek, muttering beside her pointed ear, "_Vaen_."

Though Poppy didn't understand, Kili's voice said the word so sincerely, so lovingly she felt herself gasp in need of something she didn't quiet understand.

"Kili," her soft voice whimpered. "Why do I feel this way?"

As if the question was obvious, the dwarf moved away to look Poppy in the eye, his own twinkling with mirth. "You're my One," he gave her a wide smile that had her blush warming in color.

"What does that mean?"

Kili's brows furrowed at the hobbit's innocent question, his head tilting back as he studied her, "It means you belong to me, that you are to be my woman."

Poppy's eyes practically fell from her head and those pink lips of hers plopped open in shock. "W-what? But, but you haven't even courted me!"

The dwarf's brows furrowed in confusion, "what is this?"

"It's when a male-hobbit takes the hobbit he admires on long walks and buys her ribbons for her hair and takes her to parties." Looking around‚ she continued. "You haven't even asked my brother for his blessing!" Poppy whispered, frightened that someone would overhear their conversation.

"I am no hobbit," Kili muttered as he shrugged back his wide shoulders. He stared at the confused creature for a few moments before he reached into his satchel that hung around him. Slowly, he pulled out a small metal object that held delicate, intricate designs on it's surface. "And I have no time for this "courting" business. You will become mine tonight, for I will be gone by morning."

Before Poppy could question the bold dwarf, he ran his large hand through her curly locks, pulling a thick piece of the brown hair between his fingers. Staring straight into the wide-eyed hobbit's eyes, Kili began to braid the soft strands, sending chills down her spine as he twisted three small pieces into a simple plait. Her breath stuttered as he removed his intense eyes for only a moment to gaze at the new hair accessory, his gaze sizzling with warmth. A smile overcame his handsome face and he snapped the metal clip at the bottom of the hobbit's short braid shut, nodding to himself.

"There," he muttered. "Do not take off the clasp or unwind the braid. I am claiming you as mine, Poppy."

Poppy's brows furrowed as she finally broke from her fuzzy trance. "I'm sorry?"

"You are now my wife." Kili stated bluntly as though it was completely obvious, his smile widening.

". . ."

Poppy was silent for a moment, before letting out a breathless laugh. "But that is not possible," she replied a bit uneasily, "we haven't even had a proper wedding and we've known each other less then a few hours! It would be, it would be . . . my brother and sisters would . . ." Poppy was unable to continue, the seriousness in Kili's eyes making her uncomfortable. She wasn't sure how to handle this sort of unusual situation. Though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but feel a shot of warm excitement run through her veins. Poppy had always been a hopeless romantic and having a forbidden wedding with the handsome dwarf caused her heart to pump at an impossible pace against her chest.

"I will come back for you once we have reclaimed, Erebor." Kili nodded, running his fingers through her hair as he set his large palm against her cheek. "We can discuss a wedding once I come back for you."

"You're leaving?" The hobbit found herself gasping, "but you can't, you can't just leave after - goodness, you are confusing me so!"

Kili laughed, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips. The action left Poppy breathless and unable to form words, her cheeks getting impossibly warmer. This whole situation was becoming too much for the young hobbit and her tiny hands clenched at Kili's shirt for balance, her vision growing blurry.

"Poppy? We need you to - _my heavens!_"

The young hobbit gasped as the door behind her was pulled open, almost falling to her back if not for Kili's arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to his chest to steady her.

Turning, Poppy blushed red as the sight of Marigold met her gaze, her older sister looking at the scene with horrified blue eyes that radiated with shock. The mature hobbit's mouth was opening and closing for a few moment as her mind attempted to comprehend what was going on, her eyes narrowing in disapproval.

But what made her snap was the satisfied smile stretching over the young dwarf's face.

"_Poppy!_" Marigold hissed, wrapping her hand around her sister's forearm. She gave Kili a dangerous glare as she pulled the brunette back into the hobbit hole, dragging her down the hall and into a nearby bedroom.

"What in the world did I just witness!" Marigold exclaimed as the door shut, her voice causing Poppy to fight back mortified tears.

"N-nothing . . ."

"Nothing? Nothing, Poppy? I just opened a door to find my youngest sister in the arms a male! A _dwarf_ no less! A dwarf whom she's only met _this night!_"

"I-I'm sorry, Marigold!" Poppy cried, her hands moving to run her fingers over the braid in her hair. It gave her comfort. "We were -"

"What is that?" The older hobbit questioned strictly, her hand clutching Poppy's in her own.

She sniffed, "It is a braid, Kili gave it to me."

"A braid?"

"It's to show we are wed," Poppy answered bluntly and her eyes widened, only to squeeze shut as she realized her mistake.

". . . Wed?" Marigold whispered. "You can not possibly be serious . . ." When Poppy didn't answer, the older creature gasped in horror; her face visibly paling. "Poppy, please tell me this is another one of your silly jokes."

"I'm sorry," was all she could reply.

"What have you done, Poppy!" Marigold gasped, "What have you done! Do you not realize -"

"You needn't worry, my sister! We are in love!" Poppy interjected, her arms clasping at her chest as she tried to reassure her.

"_Love?_" The hobbit whispered hysterically, running a hand through her hair as stress began to pump through her veins. "_Love?!_"

"Yes, though it may seem sudden, I know that our love is strong and soon we will -"

Poppy was cut off a her sister sliced a hand through the air, her eyes blazing at she hissed. "You are but a foolish child who cares only for parties and ribbons and boys! What do know of marriage? What do you know of _life_? You've never once left home or, or even gone past the market! For heavens sake, what do you know of anything?"

"But I love him, Marigold!" Poppy pleaded for her to understand, grasping her sister's hands in her own. The older hobbit shook them away roughly.

"You can't possibly love him, you've known each other less then a day!"

"But I do! I know I do!" Resting a hand to her chest, she whispered, "I feel it in my heart and my soul and -!"

"Stop spouting such nonsense!" Marigold yelled, her voice cutting the girl off.

"It's not nonsense!" Poppy yelled back, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "I love him and he loves me and when Kili comes home from his adventure, him and I will have a grand wedding with flowers and bows and dresses and the most finest of dishes! And together, we will go and live in his homeland where we will live far away from hateful, judging creatures such as _you!_"

Marigold shook her head at her sisters words, running her hand through her hair once more, "you are a child."

"I am not, I am a married lady!"

"You are not even of age! You only just turned thirty-one!"

Poppy sniffed, wiping her eyes as she murmured, "Love has no age."

"Good lord," Mari whispered, looking her sister up and down with pity. "You are hopeless."

* * *

**Later that night:**

_Camellia & Fili_

* * *

"Come with me." She requested quietly and Fili could do nothing but follow as she walked to her bedroom and sat on her bed. The blonde dwarf stood uncertainly in the doorway and Camellia looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness and need.

"What are you asking of me, Camellia?" Fili asked, his mouth suddenly dry as the beautiful hobbit held out her small hand, beckoning him to her.

"I need you, if only for tonight." She whispered and he wasted no time as he crossed the room and joined her on the bed. He just sat there for several long moments as she looked up at him, her eyes sure but at the same time nervous. As his fingertips brushed her new braid, she shivered and he allowed his fingertips to trace down the path of her collarbones to the top of her dress. She let out a short breath, her eyes widening as she licked her lips, lips he moved in to kiss but she stopped him. "Wait a moment."

She quickly stood and shut the door before she turned back to him with a nervous smile. This time he held out his hand to her and she took as she walked back to the bed to join him. She breathed deeply before she moved her free hand up to caress his handsome face.

"Do you . . . do you love me?" She asked quietly as hope filled her eyes, and he moved closer to take her face in his hands.

"My heart beats for you." He whispered before he brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was sweet yet filled with undeniable passion as they took their time exploring each other's mouths. Soon the need for breath became too great and they parted but kept their heads pressed together, unwilling to lose contact with one another. Once they had enough air, Fili resumed kissing her love stung lips and massaging her tongue with his. As the pleasure became nearly too intense, Fili moved away and began to kiss her throat, losing a bit of his sanity as helpless noises began to fall from her mouth.

"Fili, my love, I-I am burning! Please!" She moaned and he nipped the flesh of her neck one last time before he moved to look into her eyes.

"Are you certain?" The dwarf asked as he felt desire course through him. She nodded.

"Love me." She whispered and Fili knew he could not refuse her.

He gave her a dimpled-smile as he kissed her again, and again, and again, allowing his fingers to travel to her bodice. As he untied the laces he felt her breath catch and he knew he could wait no longer. By the time the sun rose she would be his in every way and he would truly be hers.

* * *

_**I want these characters to show a lot of growth, so yes, Poppy seems very childish and immature at the moment but that's because I want her to grow into a woman as the story progresses. Besides, she's only thirty-one at the moment (fifteen in human years) so of course she is going to be foolish.**_

_**/just a snippet of Fili and Camellia. Tell me what you think of them!/**_

_**I'm not going to go into great detail about the rest of the night because their are going to be three other books of this with the other sisters and I don't want you guys to be reading the same thing over and over again!**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
